1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure including a trim panel configured to engage a deployed airbag. More specifically, the present invention relates to a trim deployment structure configured to pivot a trim panel about a pivot structure to engage a deployed airbag.
2. Background Information
Passenger vehicles with windows are required to have airbags that deploy in response to an impact event. Accordingly, a need exists for inboard movement of a deployed airbag to provide earlier occupant contact.